


To Save and To Sacrifice

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'll update as I write more, Royalty AU, contracted marriage agreement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-06 17:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17349485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Queen Nathalie agrees to marry King Gabriel and merge their kingdoms when it becomes clear her people and land are struggling after a few bad seasons of crops and production. She may find out her new home isn't what she thought though.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dream_Wreaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/gifts).



Gabriel eyed the woman in front of him speculatively. “It’s settled. You’re to be my wife then.” His words brooked no question and the tone set Nathalie’s teeth on edge. 

She schooled her expression and held her composure in the way she’d been taught. “It would appear so.”

They stared at each other, sizing the other up without words. Two kingdoms hung in the balance but for that one moment, they were a man and a woman who most certainly wanted nothing to do with the other.

Nathalie knew immediately that she didn’t like Gabriel Agreste. He was arrogant, though most kings were, but his arrogance seemed unearned. Her kingdom wasn’t the only one in need after all. There was restlessness in his and his leadership was being questioned. To bring in another kingdom, along with acquiring a sought-after queen who’d held her throne alone for almost a decade would be quite the feather in his cap. Nathalie wasn’t sure he deserved it but her land was tilled to dust and her people were in need. She narrowed her eyes as she watched his lip curl up in disgust.

“Is there a problem?”

Gabriel pursed his lips, his expression smoothing out into one of blankness. “I wasn’t aware you wore glasses.”

“The same could be said for you. You weren’t wearing them the other times we met.”

“Neither were you.” He frowned then. “I believe it’s different for a woman of royal lineage to need glasses though.”

She blinked. “Excuse me?”

“Well, if you were to have my heir—“

Nathalie held up a hand. “There will be no heir. That’s not part of this agreement. This is a business contract to benefit both of our kingdoms. We will be united in law alone,” she said pointedly. She watched his face cloud over before the blank mask was back in place. “You already have two sons. Another heir is not a necessity and this contract is one of necessity.”

He picked up a red pen and held it over his stack of papers. “Then we’ll change the contract.”

“Fine,” she nodded, grabbing her own pen. “Then I’ll pull out. I received an offer from King Stone of—“

“You can’t go to the buffoon,” he hissed.

“No heir,” she said simply. 

Gabriel’s jaw clicked but he dropped the pen back to the rich lacquered tabletop. “Fine. No heir.”

They held each other’s gaze in challenge for a few moments before there was a silent agreement to continue and they picked up their private review of the final contract one last time.  
__________________________________

Nathalie played her part throughout the wedding. She wore the dress Gabriel picked out and smiled for the photos and outwardly expressed the correct emotions at the correct times. It was no secret that this wasn’t a match made of love since so few royal weddings were but there was no reason to let anyone think she was in a miserable circumstance. She held her head high. She greeted his people as he did the same for hers. The merging of two kingdoms was quite the event and ambassadors from around the world arrived in droves to give their well wishes and plan their betrayals behind closed doors.

Nathalie found herself alone in the corner of the reception hall later in the night and took in a breath to steady herself. This had been the right decision for her people. She knew that. She could handle this burden. She could live the rest of her life legally tied to the vile man across the hall. 

“It’s nice what you’re doing.”

She was surprised to find the two Agreste heirs in front of her. She’d seen photos of them, of course, but they’d never surfaced in her visits to the castle for negotiations. And now here both of them stood, technically her sons through marriage. One was almost a head taller than the other and both had the golden hair she’d seen in past pictures of Gabriel.

“It’s not nice, Ren,” the taller one chided. “It’s business.” He looked her over with the same unimpressed air his father had. “Isn’t that right?”

Nathalie found herself straightening, her chin tilting up defiantly. “I’m doing what I need to for my kingdom.”

“Our kingdom now that the papers are signed,” the man corrected. “Which is quite nice. It’s now the second largest in this country.”

“You’re Prince Felix.”

He gave a quick forced smile that was more social reaction than genuine.

“And I’m Adrien.” The shorter of the two offered his hand with a hopeful smile that radiated so much sincerity, Nathalie had to hold in a wince.

She clasped his hand firmly and saw him nod in appreciation. “It’s nice to meet you both.”

“For the record, I still think it’s a kind thing you’re doing,” Adrien said, releasing her hand. “It must be hard moving away from your home. Most of your people are migrating this way too, from what I’ve heard.”

Felix sighed and turned away to melt back into the crowd. Adrien looked after him with a frown before turning back to Nathalie. “Don’t mind him. He gets like this sometimes. If you need anything, you can ask me.”

“I’ll remember that. Thank you, Prince Adrien.” Nathalie dipped in a half bow that wasn’t required but she thought might be necessary after Felix’s departure and heard the young man chuckle.

“You don’t have to do that with me. I’m just Adrien. Are you just Nathalie or should I call you Queen Nathalie?” He gave her earnest green eyes and Nathalie felt the first tickle of pleasantness since she’d set foot in the hall.

“Just Nathalie is fine, Adrien, thank you.”  
__________________________________

“The staff you brought over seems to have acclimated well,” Gabriel noted, not bothering to look up from the tablet his assistant had presented him with moments before.

“Yes, I believe the merger was successful.” Nathalie sat at the other end of the large conference table and looked at the report on the previous week’s import and export trades. “I’ve had a few disturbances reported but they’ve been handled relatively well. I believe this will be an experiment depending on time for more results.” She pursed her lips thoughtfully. “The exports are higher but the imports have dropped. That wasn’t planned in any documentation I approved.”

“I saw that too,” he frowned. “There were multiple unapproved transactions.”

“We’ll need to bring in the trades supervisor and start an inquiry immediately.”

Gabriel gave her an impressed nod. “I’ll have him brought in today. Would you like to be a part of the inquiry?”

Nathalie set down her own tablet and picked up the delicate teacup to her right. “I think that would be for the best, yes.”

“I’ll have it scheduled when we can both be present.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course.”  
__________________________________

Nathalie stepped out of the bathtub and wrapped the thick towel around her body. While her own home had been full of nice things, Gabriel attempted to provide the very best and she found that she was quickly becoming accustomed to the lush and extravagant. 

While she’d been very careful in making sure that her people were provided for with the merging kingdoms, Gabriel had surprised her with going above and beyond what she expected. Her people were treated no differently than his people, both kingdoms coming together seamlessly with few disruptions. The people she formerly thought of as solely hers now had a better quality of life, access to more opportunities, and more security. There was the small part of her that wondered if what she provided in the merger was enough but Gabriel had come to her with the request for a wife to strengthen his throne to send a message to other kingdoms. Their marriage had seemingly done that.

She stepped into the large suite and it felt too big, too empty. It was filled with luxurious fabrics and expensive furniture but the bed was huge and sometimes Nathalie felt lost in it alone. She’d had temporary bed partners before but none she was comfortable enough with to settle with for anything permanent. In the back of her mind perhaps she’d thought that someday she would find someone to love and share her life with in a marriage but this marriage had been created out of necessity and there were worse fates. Gabriel left her to her own doings for the most part except for their daily management meetings and she appreciated that.

Although she was realizing that she wouldn’t mind more company. 

They’d had lunch together two days ago and it had been a nice occasion. Nathalie hadn’t realized how much she’d started to crave interaction with someone else who didn’t bow their head in her presence. Adrien was nice to talk to when he was around but he was younger and still had that overprotected naivety she saw in royals from time to time. Felix seemed content to ignore her and she was fine doing the same with him. He gave off the air of a sleeping bear that was just looking for a reason to go off and she was not going to be the one to poke him. 

She slipped into her bedclothes and curled into the too large bed, pulling the pillows around her for comfort. She usually took breakfast in the dining hall alone but had noticed Gabriel took his in his study. Perhaps she would try to join him in the morning.

Yes, she thought sleepily, his company would be nice.  
__________________________________

Gabriel knew it was late from the dull ache behind his left eye. He closed the appeal he’d been going over and pushed away from his desk. He shouldn’t be staying up so late but there was double the work to be done with the kingdoms merging.

Not that the work couldn’t be shared.

He’d known Nathalie was an intelligent woman within moments of meeting her when they began negotiations. Other royals who had reached out to him had preened and bowed and presented in a way that was pleasant but not completely genuine. The first time he saw Nathalie narrow her eyes at one of his offhand comments, he’d been intrigued and pushed to continue talking terms. She’d also held onto her throne alone for a decade and that wasn’t the most common thing for a woman. Widowed queens were an exception but Nathalie was still relatively young. It proved her worth and experience.

It also didn’t hurt that he found her gorgeous, but he was trying to keep his space. His mother had been coerced into marriage with his father and there had always been a heavy sadness about her, though he realized with age how she’d tried to shield him from it. He’d watched his father treat her like a possession more than a person and Gabriel had promised himself not to make the same decisions. Although marrying for business was probably on the line.

He stretched and made the short journey to his suite. He knew Nathalie took her breakfast in the dining room in the mornings. Perhaps he would join her tomorrow and see if she would be interested in taking on an even more active role with some of the legislation.

And if Gabriel were being honest with himself, he wouldn’t mind having an excuse to be in her presence more often.  
__________________________________

“Well,” Gabriel said, clearing his throat. “It would appear we had similar ideas this morning.” He nodded his thanks as a server placed a cup of coffee to the side of his plate.

“It appears so,” Nathalie agreed, taking a sip of her own coffee. The kitchen staff had finally perfected a creamy blend that she’d come to love.

“Yes, well, you’ve been here a couple of months now and hopefully have found things to your liking.”

“Your home is very nice.”

“Our home.” He shot her a tentative smile and was relieved to see her give him one in return.

“Our home,” she conceded. 

Gabriel cleared his throat once more and picked up a slice of toast and reached for the jam. “If there are any changes you would like to make, of course, that can be done.”

Nathalie chewed on her bite of toast and then swallowed. “My bed.”

“I’m sorry?”

“It’s too big.”

Gabriel blinked. “And that’s a problem?”

Nathalie huffed. “Yes, it’s a problem. I feel like I’m going to get lost in it. I have to put pillows all around me just to feel comfortable.”

He tried not to smile. “That does sound serious.” He felt a surge of satisfaction when he saw her eyes narrow.

“It is,” she ground out and took an angry bite of her toast. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping and I believe it’s because the bed is too large.”

“I’ll see to it that a smaller bed is ordered then.”

“But not too small,” she warned.

“Perhaps it would be best for you to go through the catalogues and choose one. “

Nathalie lifted her chin. “Yes, I think it would. And while we’re at it, I want more to do.”

“Like what?” he prodded.

“Gabriel, I ruled my own kingdom for over a decade. I’m more than capable of doing that here as well. To be honest, I’m growing rather bored.”

“I see.”

“I know we have our daily meetings to go over reports but I also know there is more that can be done and I want to do it. There’s no reason for me to waste away here.”

“I agree.”

Nathalie paused, unsure of where to go now that he’d easily given in to her demands. “Well, okay then,” she nodded, raising her cup to her lips.

Gabriel finished his coffee and stood. “I’ll retire to the study to begin my work for the day. Join me when you’ve finished.”

She smiled into her cup and met his eyes. He gave her a pleased nod and turned to leave the room. Perhaps this marriage wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been so long since an update and I apologize. Hope you enjoy the next bit of the story :)

“I’ve decided to go out,” Nathalie announced as soon as she saw Gabriel raise his mug for a sip of morning coffee. She caught the widening of his eyes and the slight shake of the cup before he hid it all behind a pleasantly blank gaze. She expected the look; it was his default when he was trying to figure her out. She’d begun enjoying finding ways to cause him to produce that expression daily when she could. It alleviated the boredom at times and she couldn’t deny the slight thrill it gave her.

“Out?”

“Yes. I’d like to go choose my new bed in person. I’ve picked a few options I like but I want to get a feel for them. I’ll need a new mattress too, of course, so I’ll do that while I’m out. Perhaps I’ll shop for bedding as well to be efficient. I want to support the local economy, after all.” She speared a chunk of pineapple onto her fork and took a bite. It was juicy and just the right amount of sweet. The fruit here was always wonderful.

“Nathalie, there is no reason for you to go out for those things. I can have them all brought here.”

“I’m aware of that but I don’t think it’s a productive use of anyone’s time or energy. Bed frames aren’t small, mattresses either. And perhaps I’ll see something more fitting while I’m out. My suite is beautiful but it would be nice to make it more mine.”

“Yes, but—”

She raised an eyebrow. “I am allowed to leave the castle, aren’t I?”

Gabriel cleared his throat and nodded. He finally lowered his mug back to the table. “Of course, but it would be best if you stayed here, at least for the time being.”

“And why is that?”

“For your safety.”

“I’m plenty capable of taking care of myself.” Nathalie felt herself bristle. “If you’ll remember, Gabriel, I took care of myself and my people for over a decade before you came along.”

“I’m aware of that.”

“And I didn’t agree to this union so I could be treated like a kept woman.”

“I wouldn’t have agreed to it either if I thought you had.”

Something about his tone paused her anger and Nathalie studied him. “There’s something you aren’t telling me.”

“Do you really want to know?”

She narrowed her eyes. “Do you really not know me well enough yet?”

He reluctantly nodded. “There have been reports of hostility among some in the lower class and I’m not sure it would be wise for you to be out among the masses right now.”

“That’s very diplomatic but I’d rather know the details.”

Gabriel’s expression soured. “While the merger has been successful for the most part, some of our…less fortunate citizens are finding the influx of more people into already crowded areas not ideal.”

“Why is this the first I’m hearing about the situation?”

“Because I’m taking care of it.”

Her anger flared back up like a familiar warmth and she wrapped herself in it as she pushed back from the table and stood. “I agreed to this for my people. If there is a problem with them, I should’ve been the first to know and I should have a say in it.”

“They’re our people now and these things happen. I have experience with it and thought it best to handle it as quietly as possible while you’re still settling in.”

“I don’t need to be coddled,” she spat. “And what experience could you have with it?”

Gabriel eyed her curiously. “And here I thought you’d done your research on me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

He shook his head. “Nevermind. I will see what can be done about scouting the areas you would like to visit for possible threats and then we can revisit the issue.”

“Or I could simply walk out the front door now,” Nathalie countered. “I have no issue with taking guards with me. I’ve been in a leadership role for most of my life, and I know what dangers that can entail. I won’t be held here indefinitely though so you can show your power.”

“That isn’t what this is about.” Gabriel stood halfway between the table and large dining room entryway. “Please just let me have the day to get a report in on the situation.”

“I think you’ve left me out of more than enough. I’ll be taking care of it from here.” Nathalie stormed past him and was slightly relieved when he didn’t reach out to stop her when she was within arm’s length. She let her indignation take her all the way up to her suite before it left her in a hollow rush.

She felt foolish for not realizing there were issues with her people but on the other hand, she was angry Gabriel hadn’t told her about any of it. She’d trusted he would, and she had a right to know. She sat down heavily on the fainting couch and ran her hand along the thick, expensive fabric covering it. Perhaps she’d gotten too accustomed to the nicer things in her time in the Agreste castle and forgotten how hard it could be for those with less. She wanted to argue with herself, but she had given into the pampering without too much thought after things seemed to be going so well. She needed to remind herself of who she was and why she’d entered into this marriage in the first place.

With new purpose, she went to her closet and dug out the old trunk she’d brought with her in the move. Gabriel had taken it upon himself to have many new dresses and outfits created especially for her and she’d packed away her old things for a time when she needed them. That time was now.

She dressed as casually as she could in jeans and a large sweatshirt and pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail. She cleaned the makeup from her face and traded the delicate frames she’d been wearing for an older pair of sturdy glasses. She took in a deep breath and felt calm. This was the Nathalie who’d worked alongside her people to build homes for those in need. This was the woman who brought her citizens into her humble castle when there was no heat in too many homes and shared her food and blankets with any who were in need. Guilt trickled in between the memories and she pushed it all away.

She had a mission.

___

“I’ll keep your secret if you keep mine.”

At the sound of the voice, Nathalie jumped a little from her hiding place in the back of the large garage where she’d ducked behind a car while a guard moved through his route. Adrien grinned at her from behind another car across the way and she took in his leather jacket and ripped jeans, a far cry from the suits she’d seen him in more often around the castle.

“What are you doing here?” she asked. She stood and tried to regain her composure, but it was a lost cause. The knowing glint in Adrien’s eyes told her the prince was more than she’d given him credit for. 

“Same thing as you, I’d guess.” He stood and stretched, and she saw a length of looped black rope dangle from a beltloop at the back of his pants. “Escaping for a bit.”

“I’m not escaping.”

“Sure, neither am I.” Adrien grinned again and pulled a dark hood up over his head from beneath the collar of the jacket. “And I didn’t see you and you didn’t see me.”

Nathalie shifted her weight. Technically, she was his stepmother now but seeing as how the young man was in his early twenties, she felt she had little responsibility in the matter. “That seems fair enough.”

His grin faded slightly. “Is this just for the night or more?”

“I heard things aren’t going well with some people in the poorer district. I want to check in.”

“That’s good.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Is it?”

He shrugged. “Tensions are high. I’ve been doing what I can but I’m not always out there. It’d be nice to have more authority in the matter and Father tends to work his way from the top down so it can be slow.”

“What do you mean, doing what you can?”

His smile widened back to its original width and he tugged the hood a little lower so his eyes were cast in shadow. “You’ll want to get out of here within the next few minutes. Arthur will be back through to do a second check soon since he heard something. He always does.” He gave her a small wave and jogged to the exit of the garage. 

Nathalie watched Adrien duck into a dark corner and after a few seconds, he appeared again and guided a beaten motorcycle to the small door instead of opening the hangar. He wasted one more smile on her before exiting through the door and the low rumble of the bike could be heard in the distance soon after.

She hadn’t thought about transportation, but she would do what she could once she was off the grounds. Perhaps she could ask the prince where she might find a motorcycle like his. It’d been far too long since she’d ridden one.  
___

Gabriel watched the security feed of Nathalie sneaking out of the garage after Adrien and couldn’t decide if he felt more proud or irritated. He knew she was a strong and capable woman and that had been what called him to her, but she was being reckless and he couldn’t have that. He’d lost too much already.

If he’d known for sure that she’d gone with Adrien, he would’ve felt a little more at ease, but his son left the grounds before she had. The prince had no idea his father knew of his nightly activities, but Gabriel had seen first-hand what his son had been getting up to and felt it was okay to allow it for the time. Young love made fools of everyone after all. He’d grow out of his childish games eventually.

With a reluctant sigh, Gabriel went to his closet to dress for the occasion. He’d hidden himself in public more than a few times, but he wanted his identity to be even more secret tonight. He wouldn’t intervene unless he needed to, but he wouldn’t let anything happen to Nathalie. Of that much he was certain.


	3. Chapter 3

When one grew up poor, it was hard to ever truly forget the feeling. The land Nathalie was raised in, the one she would later care for and then lose in a sense, had always been poor in relation to most other kingdoms. Even as a young royal when her aunt and uncle were on the throne, she wore secondhand clothes and worked alongside everyone else. Things had grown a bit better for a time under her reign, until the climate began to decline again and the farms most of her people worked died away and she’d sought out an alliance to save them all.

She wrung her hands together as the taxi carried her further away from the palace and deeper into the lower income districts. She doubted many would be able to recognize her, but she kept her hood pulled up anyway, just in case. The driver eyed her in the rearview mirror as they passed under a street light. “You sure this is where you wanna go, ma’am? Not the safest place at night, especially not this hour.”

“I’ll be fine,” she replied tersely. “I have family here.”

He nodded and they made the rest of the drive in silence. She thanked her foresight of keeping a small stash of money to herself during the merger and paid him before watching him drive off. The street was dim, and the cramped buildings along the drive, while not decrepit, had seen much better days. Nathalie took in a deep breath, expecting to smell something familiar, but there was nothing to remind her of home here. Not on the streets anyway. 

While there was technology put to use on the estate, Gabriel was old-fashioned in the way he liked to run things and liked to have a hard copy of everything. They went over the accounts together that were held in large leather binders he’d obviously ordered to be specially made and she’d seen him reading printed emails more than once. She thought it odd when he had so many luxuries at his disposal but now she was thankful. She’d been able to find a large set of binders with the new citizens addresses and information without trying to go through the hassle of using the computer system.

Nathalie checked the hastily scribbled address on the note in her hand once more under a streetlamp before ascending up the cracked stairs of a brick building. She knew it was late for guests but she also knew the people she sought out were most likely awake. She went to the door of the apartment and saw a beautifully designed monogram of “DC” painted on the weathered wood and knew she had the right place. She knocked softly and listened. After half a minute, there was the sound of multiple locks working and then a whoosh of air as the door was pulled inward.

“Well, we must’ve done something really good or really bad to warrant a visit from the queen herself.” Tom Dupain opened the door with a wide smile as he looked down on Nathalie.

She felt a warmth she hadn’t realized she was missing fill her as the big man pulled her into a hug. She laughed softly and hugged him back before taking a step just outside the door again. She glanced down the hall to be sure no one had seen or heard them before returning her attention to him. “May I come in?”

“Of course.” He stepped aside. “Sabby! Guess who finally came to see us?”

Embarrassment ran hot against her skin and Nathalie ducked her head. “I’m sorry it’s taken so long. I--”

“Nonsense.” Tom waved a hand. “I’m sure you’re very busy. There must be a lot of work to do.” He lumbered through the small living room that opened up into a kitchen and Sabine appeared with a young boy on her hip.

Nathalie blinked. “I know it’s been a while, but surely...”

Sabine laughed and hefted the child up a little higher. “Only babysitting. His mother works nights. Tom, honey, can you get Chris a glass of water? He had a nightmare.”

“Come here, Chris, my boy.” Tom gathered up the sleepy child in his arms and walked him to the sink.

“Let’s go in the living room,” Sabine offered with a gesture to the couch. 

Nathalie thought she looked tired but still beautiful. She’d grown up admiring Sabine when the other woman’s uncle married Nathalie’s aunt and became the king and queen of their lands. Sabine was older and looked out for Nathalie when she could. Nathalie cried on her shoulder after her first heartbreak and was there the day Sabine found out she was pregnant with her daughter. Instant regret flooded her for waiting so long to visit. 

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly, looking down at her lap. “I should’ve come sooner.”

“Hush now. How are you? Is he treating you all right?”

Nathalie smiled down at her hands. “Gabriel has been a perfect gentleman. If anything, he’s treated me a little too well. I’m trying to take a more active role in things now.”

Sabine’s expression softened. “I hope that means you’ve had time to rest and relax for a bit then. I’ve been worried about you.”

“I don’t want to talk about me.” She looked around the small living room. “How are you? This is the housing you were placed in?”

“They said it’s temporary. We’re a little cramped, but we’re okay. Marinette’s been staying with a friend a good bit which gives Chris some space. His family lives upstairs, but he’s here most nights.”

“You said his mother works nights? I don’t think I recognize him. What’s the family name?”

“The Lahiffes. They moved closeby a few months before we came here. She’s a waitress at an all-night diner now. There’s also a son Mari’s age but he’s got a job at the car plant and his hours vary.” She caught the other woman’s distressed look and grabbed her hand. “We’re crammed in tighter than we’re used to but people have jobs and families are being fed. This was a good move.”

“I’ve heard reports of protests and fights.”

“There have been,” Sabine answered, her voice careful. “I think with time things will die down, but we all try to look out for each other.” 

“Is it more our people or Gabriel’s?”

“That kind of thinking is why there are fights,” she said gently. 

Nathalie scowled. “I’m sorry. I just--”

“I know. You don’t have to apologize to me.” Sabine sighed and leaned back against the couch. “Most of the people we know were farmers or handcrafters but this land isn’t made for that. There’s more technology here and it’s more fast-paced. I think some people are just feeling out of place and out of touch on top of everything else.”

“I don’t know how to fix that.”

“I’m not sure you can. I believe you made the right move in bringing us here. I think people will flourish but it’s going to take time. Healing always does.”

Nathalie tried to believe that but her need to immediately fix things worried at the edges of her mind. “What are you two doing for work? Maybe I can find a way to bring you to the palace.”

“As much as I appreciate that, dear, we’re just fine where we are. Tom was able to find work at a bakery and even though it chaffes not to be in charge, he’s content to be doing what he loves.”

“And you?”

“Marinette and I have been picking up seamstress jobs here and there. We have an ad in the city paper that has helped.” She looked back towards the kitchen. “And we’re in a good spot to help people here. As much as I would love to get to see you more often, and I would, I think we were placed here for a reason. Things are working out.” She squeezed Nathalie’s hand. “Don’t worry about us.”

“Easier said than done.”

“You are your mother’s child.”

Sadness crept into her heart and Nathalie shut it down. She was getting a whiplash of emotions from this visit and wasn’t sure how much more she could take. She stood and hugged Sabine once the other woman stood with her. “Please let me know if I can do more,” she whispered as she leaned down in the embrace.

“You’ve done plenty already.” Sabine released her and smiled. “But please come visit again soon. It’s done my heart well to see you.”

“It’s a promise.”

___

Gabriel watched Nathalie slowly make her way down the stairs of the brick building. She stopped at the bottom and seemed to be trying to collect herself. He would have to find out who lived in this building and what relation they had to his new wife. The thought of a past lover sent a flash of jealousy through his mind that shocked him out of his thoughts. Their marriage wasn’t one of passion or love; there was no reason to think otherwise.

He stayed hidden in the shadows and saw her make a call on her phone. He was hoping she was calling for a cab to take her back home. He didn’t like her being out like this. There’d been too much unrest as of late.

As if his thoughts had brought forth trouble, a loud group rounded the far corner of the block and Gabriel could see the exact moment they noticed Nathalie. Catcalls and whistles rose up and he watched her stiffen. He was already moving out of his hiding place when another dark figure appeared from a thin alleyway between the group and Nathalie and took an obvious protective yet casual stance.

“Now, that is no way to get a lady’s attention, guys,” the newcomer quipped, voice muffled behind the dark cloth covering most of his face. When one broke off from the group to move closer, the man quickly produced a metal rod that elongated with such grace and speed that it was almost too fast to see in the night. “Ah, I wouldn’t do that.”

Gabriel narrowed his eyes. The newcomer was undoubtedly Adrien. He pursed his lips, trying to decide if he should intervene or take the chance to watch his son in action. It was quite a different thing than seeing him on the grainy security footage he’d seen before. His head swiveled around. Adrien was rarely spotted in this get-up alone and then he saw the smaller figure appearing behind the group.

“There’s always one in the bunch.” Her voice was high and feminine and completely unwavering. “It’s late and I’m tired so you have to the count of three to move along with no trouble.”

The air was thick with tension and then there was an unspoken communication between the previously ruckus men and they moved past Adrien and Nathalie without further incident. Gabriel let out a sigh of relief and settled back into a more comfortable position to continue watching.  
___

“Sorry you were caught in the middle of that, but I did try to warn you.” 

Nathalie’s retort died on her tongue when the man pulled away the cloth covering his face and Adrien grinned at her. She straightened and lifted her chin. “All’s well that ends well, I suppose.”

“If only that was the end.” Adrien’s partner joined them, but unlike him, she left the red bandana covering everything but bright blue eyes. 

“My lady, let me introduce you to Queen Nathalie.”

“That won’t be necessary; we know each other quite well actually.” She pulled the cloth away and Nathalie gasped in surprise as Marinette Dupain-Cheng pulled her into a hug. “I’ve missed you! Were you visiting Mom and Dad?”

“I was.” Nathalie stepped back to take in her appearance. Marinette wore what seemed to be a dark red jumpsuit with elbow and knee pads and a hood over her head. “What...”

Marinette’s cheeks darkened and she waved her hand. “It’s a long story.” Adrien stepped closer to her and wound his arm around her waist. Nathalie watched the action and knew it wasn’t the first time he’d done it.

“I see.”

“Looks like your taxi is almost here.” Adrien nodded to the oncoming headlights. “Make sure to go straight back, okay? I think we’re calling it a night ourselves.”

“Oh, did you want to ride back with me?” Nathalie stepped closer to the curb as the car slowed.

Adrien grinned again and scratched the back of his neck as Marinette ducked her head shyly. “No, thanks though.”

She decided it was best to not say another word but waved as she stepped into the car. She wondered if Gabriel had any idea that his son didn’t spend his nights at home and was moonlighting as some kind of vigilante.

A yawn caught her off guard and she let herself sink a little lower in the backseat. And if she missed the motorcycle that rode just a little behind the taxi the whole way back, well, it had been a rather busy night after all.


End file.
